


lavender

by kuntens



Series: enchanted- the drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntens/pseuds/kuntens
Summary: once every month jaehyun’s transformations leave him unable to do anything on his own. for the first time, jungwoo’s there.(jaehyun x jungwoo, harry potter!au)





	lavender

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour because i had a craving of hurt/comfort with jaewoo okay,, not proofread at all, not beta-ed
> 
>  
> 
> _warning(s): mentions of injuries_

“Almost there,” whispers Jungwoo as he forces his aching arms to support Jaehyun’s limp body. “Hang on.”

 

Jaehyun barely has the strength to keep his legs moving, but he nods. “T-thank you...”

 

Jungwoo exhales under Jaehyun’s weight, huffing. “Don’t thank me yet.”

 

No protests come from Jaehyun as he just lets a sharp exhale out, letting Jungwoo carry him through the halls. It’s barely dawn and everyone is still asleep so Jungwoo doesn’t worry about getting caught to someone. If they did, that would be one hell of a problem since Jungwoo’s carrying a hardly conscious Jaehyun in his arms who is also covered in bruises and cuts all over. He can’t say that Jaehyun is a werewolf and let it go, it was never that simple.

 

Normally, Jungwoo wouldn’t be doing this alone- it was the four of them; Youngho, Mark, and Jungwoo. This time Jungwoo had to go alone since Youngho graduated last year and couldn’t come to Hogwarts just whenever he wanted and Mark had to floo to London in a hurry because of some bad news about Donghyuck. Jungwoo doesn’t know how bad it is, but he’s selfish enough when it comes to this subject that he considers _Mark_ to be the selfish one. _How come is the boy who keeps pushing him away more important than Jaehyun, one of his best friends?_

 

It isn’t the time for Jungwoo to get annoyed at that though. Jaehyun’s here, he needs help and Jungwoo’s the only one here to do so; Jungwoo who’s been having his heart flipping for Jaehyun for a while now. Jungwoo who couldn’t tell it due to the worries of ruining their friendship.

 

He sighs, pushing everything out of his mind until they’re in front of the familiar statue.

 

“ _Pine fresh_.” Jungwoo isn’t a Prefect so he technically should not be allowed in the Prefects’ bathroom but Jaehyun is the Quidditch captain since Youngho left, he can use it. So he told Jungwoo the password a while ago considering it might be necessary some day. Good thing he did.

 

Jungwoo locks the door after they step inside. He would stay and admire the large bathroom but he’s been carrying Jaehyun for five floors worth of stairs and Jaehyun with all that muscle mass is surely not anything light; Jungwoo’s arms are about to give up any second.

 

He helps Jaehyun until they’re beside the large tub, then lets Jaehyun to sit down on the marble with care. Jungwoo bites his lip to not make a sound in relief once he’s free of the weight on him.

 

“Can you…” It’s hard to even speak, but Jaehyun forces a whisper out of his mouth. “Help me out of these?”

 

Jungwoo stomach does a little flip as he nods. “Sure.”

 

Jaehyun’s clothes are ripped here and there, covered in mud and blood and Merlin knows what else so it’s only logical to get rid of them. What is Jungwoo even thinking, he of course has to take them off if he’s going to take a bath…

 

Throat dry and hands trembling, Jungwoo helps Jaehyun out of his dirty clothes under the dim light of the bathroom. Jaehyun does his best to wriggle out of them but whenever a sharp exhale leaves his tightly shut mouth, Jungwoo’s stomach drops in worry. It hurts too much for him to do it, Jungwoo’s aware. All your skeleton and muscles reshaping into a completely different creature’s and losing your mind on top of it should leave one this weak at least. If you asked Jungwoo, Jaehyun handles it pretty well but then again who is he to judge? The only werewolf he knows is Jaehyun.

 

The water has filled the tub by this point. Jungwoo dips his hand in to check the temperature, it’s just as warm as Jaehyun likes. He doesn’t have the courage to look as Jaehyun walks the stairs into the tub, sighing to the warmth of the water. Jungwoo stares at his hands with cheeks covered in a tint of rose red until he remembers something.

 

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asks in a more relaxed voice as he settles down in the tub.

 

Jungwoo doesn’t reply, rather keeps digging through his bag until his fingers brush against the small glass bottle. “I found a potion that’s told to help with the pain.”

 

A warm smile flashes through Jaehyun’s face. “Get it here, then. I’ll take anything I can.”

 

With a nod, Jungwoo pours it into the water. A lavender smell greets them in that instant- it’s one of the main ingredients of the potion since lavender as an herb helps calm down and reduces stress, even a little bit of pain. Jungwoo personally likes the smell, too.

 

Jaehyun sinks into the water deeper. “Mmh… it feels better already.”

 

Jungwoo nods, simple as that.

 

An expression Jungwoo can’t quite read appears on Jaehyun’s face once he speaks after a moment of sitting down in utter silence. “Hey… Woo?”

 

“Yeah?” Jungwoo’s voice is too weak.

 

Jaehyun doesn’t sound stronger either. “Would you mind joining me?”

 

Jungwoo’s stomach flips all over again. He couldn’t mean that, could he? “What? Uh, I…”

 

“I need you to hold me.” Jaehyun’s eyes open in two narrow slits to look at Jungwoo. “Please?”

 

It all fits together then.

 

As if some kind of other worldly being has possessed Jungwoo’s body, he stands up and begins undressing. A small voice at the back of his head is screaming that this is a bad idea but Jungwoo can’t listen to that right now, and he most definitely shouldn’t. Jaehyun needs him and that’s all that matters now, isn’t it?

 

Jungwoo’s shivering, not from the cool air making the hair at his nape stand, but from the slight embarrassment of being completely exposed in front of Jaehyun as he steps into the water too. Jaehyun isn’t staring, he doesn’t have the energy to do so- even if he did, Jaehyun is too much of a gentleman. He would never. That’s Jungwoo’s only solace.

 

Once he’s settled next to Jaehyun, taking in the warmth of the water at every inch of his skin, Jungwoo dares turning his face towards Jaehyun with questions blinking in his eyes.

 

Jaehyun is quiet too. He lays his head against Jungwoo’s chest in a time that feels like centuries, a sigh escaping his lips in relief. Jungwoo forgets to breathe for a moment only to remember it once Jaehyun’s chest rises against his own. He hugs Jaehyun close, more careful than he’s ever been. One hand sneaks around Jaehyun’s waist all tight, other tangles into his mess of hair.

 

Before either of them know it Jaehyun’s flush against Jungwoo with their legs entwined, taking in slow breaths against Jungwoo’s chest and arms around Jungwoo all tight. Jungwoo has no idea what else to do, so he simply holds Jaehyun there. He caresses Jaehyun’s hair, undoing all the knots in it from the rough night before; the other hand is circling on the low of Jaehyun’s back in an act of soothing him. Lavender scent still tickles at their noses, making Jungwoo feel dizzy after a certain point passes.

 

Jaehyun’s nose brushes against Jungwoo’s chest. “Woo?”

 

Is it Jungwoo’s heart, or is it thundering outside? “Yes?”

 

“Thanks for staying.” Jaehyun smiles, this time lips on skin.

 

Jungwoo’s eyes close as he buries his nose into Jaehyun’s hair that smells of lavender by now. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated ♡
> 
> ┆  ▸ [**tumblr**](https://solaregf.tumblr.com)   ▸ [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/solaregf)   ▸ [**curiouscat**](https://curiouscat.me/solaregf)


End file.
